Canon- NCIS-TZ
by the-post-elevator-us
Summary: A sequel to They Found Us. Tony and Ziva find a magical website that opens up new doors.


Sequel to They Found Us: s/8357194/1/They-Found-Us

—-

It was a boring day at headquarters. Nothing had happened in days. Literally no one had anything to be doing. McGee had gone down to chat with Abby and Gibss was- actually no one really knew where Gibbs was. Ziva almost wished something bad would happen so they would have something to do.

"Hey Ziva, do you remember that website I showed you a couple months ago?" Tony asked Ziva from across the squad room.

"Honestly, Tony. Which one? They one with the childish video chat or the one with the childish competitions." Ziva said sitting down and opening the bottle of water she had just bought at the vending machine. She gave him a smirk and he returned the gesture with a wide smile.

"Neither actually. They one with the picture of us… Um… Kissing." Tony deadpanned. Ziva nearly spit out the drink of water she had just drank and looked up at Tony, eyes narrowed.

"Uh, yes. I remember…" She replied, wondering where he was going with this. "What about it?"

"Well, we are not really doing much in the office today so I check the page again." He said looking at his computer. Ziva got up and half walked half ran to his desk and stood behind him, reading over his shoulder.

"What did you find out?" She asked curiously. Last time they went to this website, they had found a picture of themselves kissing that someone had masterfully created and had also found a picture of Abby in a wedding dress with McGee in a tuxedo.

"We have stalkers, Ziva!" He turned toward her then back to the monitor. "Look at this! These people know, like, everything that we have done. It's crazy!" He scrolled down the page slowly reveling all the pictures of the team. Some moved, some stayed still, some were collages, some were crazy colored.

"Oh. My. Word." Ziva gasped. The screen showed a picture of them inside elevator then the picture moved and it showed the elevator shaking and crumbling. Suddenly ZIva was on top of Tony and it looked like the elevator was about to break in half. "Ho- how did they- were they watching us- How did they get these?!" Tony shrugged.

"It gets weirder. These people seem to have their own language, too. I did some research. Apparently, the word "ship" refers to… Us. They call us "Tiva." I guess it's like a mixture of our names or something." Tony turned to her. Ziva was still very confused. "Apparently, these people want us to.. Um.." He was searching for the right word to say here. To be honest, he didn't know what they wanted them to do. "They want us to do something called "canon".'

"What does 'canon' mean?" She reacher over him and scrolled down the page further. What she found did not please her. She straightened suddenly and Tony turned to see what she was reacting too. A still picture was on the screen, this one was of her. With her father. She was crying over her father's shoulder. Under the picture was a picture of Ziva and Tony hugging and words that read "at lo levad."

"But how-" She started but couldn't finish. He had whispered those words to her, and only her. How do these people know these things?! Her mind swam with questions.

"I did a quick google search." Tony said after a short pause. ""Canon" means that two people.. Get together." He let that sink in for a bit.

"These people want, us, together?" She said still not quite understanding.

"Yeah." There was another long pause. Tony looked away from the screen and to Ziva again. "These people also write stories. About things that never actually happened. And I was reading one and, um, I asked you on a, um, date." He said, not sure what to say next.

"You read something?! Ha!" She smirked at him. "Was it a good…story?"

"It was, actually. It inspired me." He caught her gaze, this time holding it. The tension in the room had grown exponentially in a matter of seconds.

"What did it inspire you to do?"

"In the story my character asks your character to join him on a romantic date. They eat pizza and drink coffee at his place while watching a movie. A little cliche in my book, but I kept thinking about it." Another pause. "And I was thinking they might be right. About us."

"What?! Tony, there are rules-" She started, but Tony cut her off.

"Rules are meant to be broken." Tony stated and looked up at her again catching her eyes. There was a long pause. She pondered the idea for what seemed like hours. Then she smiled and nodded her head.

"Then I guess we are… Tiva." Ziva said questioning at first, but proudly she said. "We're canon!" She laughed. She knew she had gotten the words to this new saying right. And was about to say something when-

"It's about time DiNozzo, only the entire fandom has been waiting for, like, 7 years now." Gibbs walked into the Squad room, sat down and drank his coffee and looked at his computer screen. Tony saw him type in the word " .com" on the keyboard.


End file.
